kingdomheartsfandomcom_fi-20200217-history
Kingdom Hearts V CAST
Kingdom Hearts V CAST on Kingdom Hearts peli, joka on kehitetty yksinomaan V Cast, Verizon Wireless's broadband service. Se julkaistiin 1. loka kuuta 2004 Japanissa ja 4. helmi kuuta 2005 United States yhtenä käynnistää pelejä V Cast services. Sen kehitti Superscape ja julkaisi Disney Interactive Media Group (tunnettiin aiemmin nimellä Walt Disney Internet Group), joten tämä erä sarjan on ensimmäinen tehtävä, jonka yritys muu kuin Jupiter ja Square Enix. Tarina Että Tarina Kingdom Hearts V CAST, lukuun ottamatta joitakin tuttuja hahmoja ja asetuksia, ei ole yhteyttä juoni Kingdom Hearts sarja, ja pidetään ei-Canonical.Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Ultimania—From "KHCOM" to "KHII", p. 6; Interviewer: "We have heard that, in America, there is a KH being developed for the mobile phone." / Tetsuya Nomura: "There are quite a few things concerning that...officially it has nothing to do with the original KH. It's completely different. The title is KH, Sora makes an appearance, but the story has nothing to do whatsoever with the KH, KHCOM, and KHII we're developing, since Disney is designing it." Sora, Donald, Goofy ja Jiminy Cricket ovat matkustaa koko maailman kaikkeuden Gummi Ship, kun he päättävät mennä nukkumaan. He asettavat Gummi Ship Auto Pilotilla, ja heidän nukkua, Outo olento hiipii huomaamatta osaksi aluksen ja subsumes unelmat Sora. Kun hän herää, hän on haaksirikkoutunut autiolla saarella nimeltä Swordman Island, ja Donald ja Goofy ei löydy mistään. Hänen tavoitteenaan on löytää hänen ystävänsä ja poistua saarelta, mutta vaikka haun jälkeen jokainen nurkka ja Kolo saaren, sora ei löydä Donald ja Goofy, joten hän rakentaa roppakaupalla ja lähtee saarelta löytää niitä. Pelattavuus Kingdom Hearts V CAST tuo takaisin pelin elementtejä esillä alkuperäisessä Kingdom Hearts, vaikka sitä muutettiin yhteensopivuutta matka puhelinten kanssa. Sora liikkuu samanlainen Säiliö, jossa yksi painike ohjaus alustan liikkuvat häntä eteenpäin, toinen liikkuu häntä taaksepäin, ja kaksi kääntämällä häntä vasemmalle tai oikealle. Vaikka nämä uudet tarkastukset, Sora voi silti suorittaa useita liikkuu syrjään käynnissä ja hyppy. Hän voi kiivetä puita ja tikkaat, tarttua reunat alustojen ja vedä itsensä ylös, nosta ja heittää esineitä, ja käyttää Keyblade dia alas zip linjat. Yksi konteksti-herkkä painike mahdollistaa Sora suorittaa erilaisia toimia, kuten hyökkää vihollisen ja avaamalla Aarre arkku. Sora voi edelleen käyttää Keyblade ja myös Magic, ensimmäinen oikeinkirjoituksen hän oppii on Blizzard, taistella kuten Kingdom Hearts. Munny ja EXP ovat edelleen ansainneet kukistamalla Heartless. Toisin kuin Kingdom Hearts, kuitenkin, Kingdom Hearts V CAST käyttöön "avustaja hahmot", kuten Caterpillar ja Swordman Parrot, toisin kuin vieras ryhmän jäseniä. Hahmot Sora on tärkein päähenkilö pelin ja vain pelattavissa hahmo. Peli pyörii Sora hakee hänen puuttuvat ystävät, Donald, Goofy ja Jiminy Cricket. Swordman Parrot on täysin uusi hahmo, jota ei ole esiintynyt Canonin sarjassa. Hän avustaa Sora ensimmäisessä luvussa, mikä viittaa siihen, että hänen pitäisi rakentaa roppakaupalla jättää Swordman Island. Caterpillar alkaen myös tekee ulkonäkö Kingdom Hearts V CAST, vaikka hän ei ole esiintynyt Canonin sarjassa, lukuun ottamatta manga mukautukset. Hän voi antaa Potions saada hänet puhumaan tai aktivoida muita vaikutuksia, samanlainen Kukka n Kingdom Hearts. Useat pelaamista sivustot ovat sanoneet, että Sora on auttanut "yli 20 hahmot" aikana pelin.Verizon Wireless Täydellinen luettelo näistä hahmot on tuntematon. Maleficent on tärkein konna on Kingdom Hearts V Cast, ja hän on usein näkyy sen jälkeen lukujen katselee klo Sora siitä maaginen pata täynnä vihreää, sumuinen vesi. Jafar on konna hänen Homeworld, Agrabah, ja muuttuu Cobra aikana hänen boss taistella. Shadows, Bandits ja AntiSora on myös nähty joissakin kuva kaappauksia, vaikka on enemmän Heartless, jotka ovat tuntemattomia. Maailmat *Swordman Island *Wonderland *Agrabah *Maleficent's Fortress Swordman Island, jota kutsutaan myös Swashbuckler's Island, on maailma ja ensimmäinen "luku" in Kingdom Hearts V CAST. Sora on haaksirikkoutunut siellä yksin, mutta Swordman Parrot auttaa häntä ympäri saarta. Sora ei löydä ystäviään saarella, joten hän rakentaa roppakaupalla on papukaija ehdotusta. Voit tehdä tämän, hän kerää osia kaikkialta saarelta, kun hänet rannat, lahtia, Vartiotorni, joka vaatii leija pala peli tulee, lava täytetty Kamari, ja korkeat kalliot, jossa Sora on paljastaa neljä helmiä outo alttarille. Noutamisen jälkeen neljä jalokiveä ja kaikki osat, Sora kokoaa roppakaupalla ja lähtee saarelta, päätökseen luku. Wonderland sisältää Caterpillar, joka on annettava Potions aloittaa vuoro puhelua ja muita vaikutuksia. Vuonna Agrabah, on boss taistelu Jafar, joka on muodossa Cobra. Maleficent's Fortress on viimeinen taso Kingdom Hearts V CAST. Tämä on, jos Sora taistelut Maleficent viimeisessä luvussa. Se on vahvin sydämin koko pelin. Sekä Swordman Island ja Maleficent's Fortress ovat yksinomaan Kingdom Hearts V Cast ja ei ole olemassa virallisessa Kingdom Hearts Universe. Galleria File:V CAST Title Screen.png|V Cast n otsikko näyttö. File:Agrabah 01 KHV Cast.png|Sora taistelevat Bandit Agrabah. File:Wonderland 01 KHV Cast.png|Sora ja Caterpillar ihme Wonderland. File:Maleficent KHV CAST.png|Maleficent kuten nähdään-peli. File:AntiSora KHV Cast.png|Sora ja AntiSora. Video Huomautuksia ja viitta uksia en:Kingdom Hearts V CAST fr:Kingdom Hearts V CAST de:Kingdom Hearts V CAST es:Kingdom Hearts V Cast pt:V Cast af:Kingdom Hearts V CAST ja:キングダム ハーツ シリーズ#シリーズ作品一覧 Category:Pelit Category:Kingdom Hearts V CAST